Canavar
by Qi'sa
Summary: Extraños casos de desaparición, de mutilación, de avistamientos de criaturas que parecen ser procedentes del mismísimo infierno. Se desconoce la naturaleza de éstas. La acción transcurre en la ciudad de Wittersberg, donde todos viven atemorizados por la aparición de dichas criaturas que denominaron Canavar. ¿Te atreverás a conocer más de estas extrañas criaturas? Te invito a que
1. La silla del diablo

El oscuro manto estrellado de la noche caía sobre la ciudad de Wittersberg. Por sus tranquilas calles los transeúntes caminaban, unos solos y otros acompañados. Raramente se podía ver a una persona caminar por aquellas aceras en solitario, y menos sabiendo las clases de criaturas que rondaban dicha ciudad.

Muchos decían que sólo era una leyenda urbana que se habían inventado, como muchas otras. Otros simplemente ni se molestaban en pensar en esa memez. Una gran parte de la población entraba en pánico al oír simplemente el nombre de dichas criaturas: los canavar.

¿Qué eran esos seres? ¿Qué buscaban en los humanos? ¿Cómo aparecieron en la ciudad?

Pues bien, en este relato pretendo plasmar, de primera mano y con el mayor lujo de detalles cómo actúan los canavar y las atrocidades que cometen con unos seres como nosotros. Me queda decir que soy un superviviente de las garras de esas bestias. Ahora mismo, me encuentro en una habitación, dictando mis vivencias a mi hermana Anna debido a la falta de mis dos brazos. Demos comienzo...

No recuerdo nada de antes de la captura. Una vez abrí los ojos, mi cuerpo se hallaba en contacto con la fría superficie de roca, percibía por completo la humedad que posteriormente me calaba hasta los huesos. Los gritos de agonía y de dolor estaban a la orden del día, perforaba mis tímpanos hasta el punto de enloquecer, mas me mantenía en mis cabales, procurando salvaguardar mi cordura el tiempo que me fuera posible. Debía salir de allí de alguna de las maneras. Mi intención no era morirme en aquella angosta estancia que además olía a podredumbre. A saber la cantidad de personas que se habían "alojado" antes que yo… Ni pensarlo quería. Así como aquello que posiblemente les hubieran hecho. Lo más lógico es que muriesen de una pulmonía o algo por el estilo. Cabía destacar que me encontraba en un sótano.

Los días transcurrían como si se trataran de largos meses, mi voz se había apagado por completo, mis gritos de angustia resonaban en la estancia y en los pasillos. Era capaz de observar el pasar de un hombre bastante alto, superaba con creces los dos metros; de larga cabellera plateada, la cual se prolongaba hasta unos centímetros más abajo de las nalgas. Algo que tampoco se me pasó desapercibido era que portaba una cicatriz en la comisura de los labios, simulando la característica sonrisa de payaso, además de varias cicatrices más por toda su fisonomía. En diversas ocasiones, las manos de aquel demente se encontraban ocupadas por seres humanos mutilados, o simplemente inertes.

Un día, aquel imponente hombre se paró delante de mi celda y me observó con su fría mirada grisácea. Su rostro infundía pavor. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de forma incontrolable, me estremecí por completo y negué con la cabeza. De repente, una extrañísima criatura apareció de detrás del siniestro hombre. El rostro de dicha criatura era muy peculiar, terrorífico a decir verdad. Portaba una desquiciada sonrisa de oreja a oreja, literalmente. Dientes afilados como cuchillas. Su mirada era penetrante, tanto o igual como la del misterioso hombre, aunque la peculiaridad se encontraba en sus ojos, éstos eran grandes y negros como el carbón. Un iris inmaculado con una pupila rasgada daba la pincelada final a lo que conformaba su rostro. Luego, su cabeza se encontraba adornada por unos retorcidos y gruesos cuernos que apuntaban directamente al cráneo. Parecía que estaba destinado a morir ensartado por su propia cornamenta, pero eso no tenía importancia. El caso es que comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, haciendo resonar sus zapatos… Un momento… No eran zapatos, sino pezuñas.

Retrocedí hasta que me topé con la pared. El miedo recorría todo mi ser, desde la punta de los dedos hasta la cabeza. Lágrimas nerviosas recorrían mis mejillas mientras aquella especie de chico-cabra se acercaba a mí, mirándome fijamente. Cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca me tocó con su mano. En aquel instante, la horrenda muerte de mis padres me invadió por completo la mente. Volví a revivir todas las sensaciones que recorrieron mi fisonomía, ese horror al ver a mis padres descuartizados en el suelo mientras una figura oscura se encontraba en medio de todos los pedazos, mirándome con fijeza y una desquiciada sonrisa en su rostro, como queriéndome decir que yo era el siguiente. Un sonoro y desgarrador grito escapó de mi garganta. Tuve, y sigo teniendo, muchas pesadillas con la mencionada figura. Una vez que el extraño ser retiró la mano, mis pensamientos se disiparon en un instante. La macabra sonrisa de la criatura se ensanchó de una forma terrorífica.

— **Llevémoslo a la silla** —mencionó con una voz de ultratumba, como si no se tratara de este mundo.

El hombre de cabellos plateados penetró en la estancia y me agarró con fuerza del brazo. Traté de patalear, pero me fue imposible deshacerme del agarre, así que no tuve más remedio que gritar y llorar, sin esperanza de salir de allí. En unos escasos minutos me encontré en una estancia en la cual, al final, se hallaba una inmensa silla cubierta de sangre. Sólo fui capaz de divisar ese detalle, en cuanto me sentaron en el mueble, pude apreciar la frialdad del acero y el dolor punzante de diversas púas situadas en el respaldo del asiento. Inconscientemente me incliné hacia delante, pero el chico-cabra me empujó, provocando que me clavara en profundidad aquellos pinchos. Proferí un quejido profundo de dolor. Prontamente, me ataron las muñecas a los reposabrazos y los pies a las patas delanteras de la silla. Me revolvía cual lagartija. Un dolor lacerante se alojó en mi brazo derecho, impidiéndome por el momento el movimiento. Proferí un desgarrador grito de dolor y la sangre brotó de mi brazo. A ese corte le prosiguieron varios más, hasta que el hombre de cabellera plateada apareció con un serrucho. El terror se apoderó de mí, mi respiración era entrecortada a causa del pavor. Me aplicó un torniquete en el brazo y cuando finalizó, posó la fría hoja dentada de metal en mi piel y comenzó a realizar movimientos vacilantes sobre ésta, cortando poco a poco su objetivo.

La sangre continuó brotando sin cesar, de mi garganta salían roncos alaridos de dolor, las lágrimas nacían de mis ojos y resbalaban por mis mejillas. Dolor y pavor era lo que sentía en ese instante. Nada más. Y así hasta que llegó al hueso. No entendía la razón por la cual no me había desmayado aún a causa del intenso dolor que estaba sufriendo. La guinda del pastel fue que empuñó un cuchillo de carnicero, el cual usó para propinar un fuerte mandoble y así poder romperme el hueso el brazo. No contento con ello, procedió a realizar la misma operación con el brazo que me quedaba.

Terminé sin brazos, desangrándome a pesar del torniquete. No encontraba fuerzas siquiera para poder respirar debidamente, sólo quería morir, pero… ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué mi vida no terminaba aún? Se me ocurrió preguntarles la razón por la cual no fallecía. Obtuve respuesta y me sorprendió bastante.

Y así concluye mi encuentro con los canavar. Todavía me pregunto por qué no morí en aquella situación a pesar de la pérdida de sangre tan abrumadora… ¿Seré uno de ellos? ¿Pensáis que sí o simplemente fue suerte lo que tuve? ¿Y si os digo que mi hermana es únicamente un vegetal que obedece mis órdenes sin chistar? Os invito a que lo averigüéis, pero cuidado, no vayáis solos por las calles de Wittersberg, no correrás la misma suerte que yo.


	2. Empty Look

Hace cosa de un mes llegó a mis oídos la noticia de que unos extraños sucesos estaban ocurriendo en la ciudad de Wittersberg, ciudad a la cual me había trasladado hace poco tiempo. Extraños casos de desaparición. Extraños casos de asesinato y mutilación. Cantidad de especulaciones se dejaban escuchar por sus calles. Los más jóvenes atribuían los sucesos a unas misteriosas criaturas que habían hecho su aparición. Pero vamos a ver... ¿Qué clase de persona con sentido común es capaz de pensar a estas alturas en seres fantásticos? No tenía sentido alguno. Lo más probable es que fuese un asesino en serie que aún no habían encontrado ningún rastro de él... o ella. Es mucho más lógico que andar pensando en criaturas fantásticas.

Antes que nada mi nombre es Nikola Sjöberg y soy estudiante de intercambio en la universidad de Wittersberg.

La época de exámenes de la universidad se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, época en la cual los nervios estaban a flor de piel, donde el estrés estaba a la orden del día. Como cualquier otro estudiante, las noches se convertían en días en un vano intento por aprenderse gran parte del temario en menos de dos días. Quizás algo era capaz de retener, mas en vez de conocimiento, lo que acumulaba era cansancio.

Las horas pasaban y el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en mi cuerpo y mente. Las letras impresas en el libro bailaban, la luz de la lámpara de mesa me deslumbraba. En un vago intento por evitar aquello me restregué los ojos y alcé un momento la mirada. Me levanté de la silla y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño para así humedecerme un poco la cara y espabilarme, con la firme intención de seguir estudiando. Una vez delante del lavabo accioné la manivela del grifo, dejando el agua correr para después mojar mis manos. Con éstas formé una especie de cuenco, dejé que se llenara y la llevé a mi rostro. Sentí el frío líquido chocar contra mi cálida piel, era una sensación un tanto desagradable, pero ayudaba. Repetí la acción un par de veces más. Alcé la mirada, observándome en el espejo y un extraño reflejo se quedó grabado en mis retinas. El reflejo de una curiosa criatura de sonrisa siniestra y de dientes afilados. Su rostro era pálido y sus ojos negros como la mismísima penumbra ocupaban, junto con su sonrisa, gran parte de éste.

Se esfumó al girarme.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora debido al sobresalto que me causó.

— **Debería descansar** —murmuré al tiempo que tomaba la toalla de mano para secarme la cara— **, pero no puedo, tengo que estudiar...**

Con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza regresé a mi mesa de estudio, volví a sentarme y a centrar mi atención en los apuntes que allí me esperaban. En la primera media hora de estudio el agua hizo efecto, mas después de ese lapso de tiempo, el sueño poco a poco me iba venciendo. Los párpados se me cerraban en contra de mi voluntad y mi cuello ya no era capaz de soportar el peso de mi cabeza. Chasqueé la lengua y me volví a levantar de la silla para prepararme un café bien fuerte y así mantenerme despierto. A este paso no podría seguir estudiando. En fin, una vez me encontré en la cocina, tomé la cafetera, llené de agua la base y coloqué tres cucharadas bien llenas de café molido en el filtro. Cerré la cafetera y la puse en el fuego, esperando a que se preparase.

En ese instante, el reflejo de la criatura de hace poco se presentó de nuevo en el cristal del mueble que se encontraba frente a mí. Su sonrisa seguía siendo igual, sus ojos me dieron la sensación de que se habían ensanchado más y ladeó su cabeza. Mis propios ojos se abrieron de par en par y acto seguido sacudía la cabeza. Estaba comenzando a delirar por la falta de sueño. Ese método no surtió ningún efecto, el reflejo seguía allí, observándome con aquella oscura y vacía mirada. En esta segunda vez puede percatarme de varios detalles que no fui capaz de observar con anterioridad, como dos retorcidos cuernos que crecían en su cabeza. ¿Qué clase de visión era esta? Me giré por si se encontraba detrás de mí, pero no vi nada. Se esfumó otra vez.

El olor a café poco a poco iba invadiendo la estancia y ya casi estaba listo. Una vez lo estuvo, lo vertí en una taza de cerámica y regresé a mi escritorio, esperando no ver más aquella criatura, que no era ni más ni meno que fruto de mi imaginación o simplemente, por la falta de sueño. Le di un pequeño sorbo a la bebida caliente, sintiendo la calidez recorrer mi garganta y caer finalmente en mi vacío estómago. Era una sensación agradable.

 _Nikola..._

Una cantarina voz de ultratumba resonó en la habitación, voz que me hizo levantar rápidamente la vista de los papeles. ¿Quién me llamaba? Aquella voz no hacía más que repetir mi nombre y un desagradable escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral al sentir un cosquilleo en mi nuca. Di un respingo en la silla y me giré de forma brusca. Mi sorpresa llegó ahora, cuando vi una silueta postrada ante mí. El rostro era el mismo que vi reflejado en dos ocasiones. Se ocultaba en la penumbra, no queriendo cruzar el umbral que separaba la misma de la luz que emitía la lámpara.

Su figura me infundió pavor. Era una silueta alta y delgada, de brazos largos y de la misma índole. Dedos finos y de largas uñas. Esta parte de su fisonomía parecía ser más oscura que el resto de su cuerpo. Sus piernas realizaban una curvatura extraña, no era capaz de apreciarlas correctamente. De la parte baja de su espalda nacían unas finas prolongaciones, como si fuesen colas, que se movían de forma acompasada de un lado a otro. El extraño ser dio un paso al frente, mientras que yo retrocedí hasta que me topé con el escritorio. Traté de subirme encima y en ese acto tiré la lámpara al suelo, sumiéndome en la penumbra mientras que la luz se proyectaba en la pared.

Ese bicho tenía vía libre.

Sus pies resonaron en el suelo y aquellas finas prolongaciones rodearon mis tobillos para impedirme escapar. Pude apreciar ahora con claridad que no eran pies, sino pezuñas. Era incapaz de gritar, un nudo en mi garganta impidió aquella acción. En lo más profundo de mi ser anhelaba proferir un sonoro grito para llamar la atención de los vecinos, pero lo único que salía de mis labios eran palabras ahogadas de socorro.

— _Mírate, estás asustado, muerto de miedo al encontrarte con uno de nosotros_ —el ente se acercó a mí y llevó sus dedos a mi boca, abriendo ésta. ¿Qué pretendía hacer?—. _Ya va siendo hora de que creas en nosotros... Somos una amenaza real, nada de criaturas creadas por la mente de un loco o similar._

Sin pensarlo dos veces cerré la boca y mordí los dedos de la criatura, la cual me soltó de inmediato. Pero cometí un error, un grave error que sentenció mi vida. La criatura me tomó de la cabeza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba de espaldas a él y con la mejilla sobre la mesa. Noté la presión que ejercía y sentí como aquellas afiladas uñas se iban clavando en mi cuero cabelludo. Mis claros ojos estaban anegados en amargas lágrimas. Abrí la boca para gritar por el intenso dolor que estaba experimentando, pero la criatura me lo impidió cortándome el paso de aire. La angustia de no poder respirar provocaba que cada vez me quedase menos tiempo de vida, pero al parecer el ente sabía cuándo soltar para seguir divirtiéndose conmigo.

— _Si te portas bien no te mataré_ —me susurró con su característica voz de penumbra al tiempo que ejercía más presión sobre mi cabeza.

Poco a poco sentía como el estado consciente me iba abandonando poco a poco. Parecía no ser dueño de mi propio cuerpo. La cercanía con aquel ser me estaba anulando por completo. Al cabo de unos segundos, su voz era lo único que escuchaba en mi mente. Las órdenes de aquel ser retumbaban en mi cerebro y mi persona las cumplía sin rechistar. Me llevó hacia el cuarto de baño e hizo que me mirase en el espejo. Me percaté de mi mirada vacía y de una inexpresividad abrumadora.

No sé exactamente cómo, pero... hizo de mí su marioneta.


	3. Toxic Love

San Valentín.

Un sólo día al año en el que parejas demuestran todo su amor. Todos los escaparates están llenos de corazones, osos de peluche y cajas de bombones. El amor se respira en el aire... ¡Me dan ganas de vomitar con solo verlo! ¿Es que acaso no lo ven? ¿Por qué un día al año para demostrar el amor que se siente por una persona comprándole regalos? Es una total incoherencia, una estrategia más para que locales y supermercados vendan más. Fomentar el consumismo.

Aunque en mi caso no debería hablar mucho de eso, puesto que me "enamoré" de un joven, por lo que tendría que formar parte de esa masa de gente movidas por el consumismo. Y digo "enamoré" por el tema de integrarme en la sociedad humana. Mis aspecto humano me obligaba a ello. Sin embargo, era una oportunidad perfecta para acercarme mejor a mis víctimas y este chico parecía ofrecerme lo que estaba buscando.

En efecto.

Soy uno de ellos.

Una de esas criaturas que tienen atemorizada a toda la ciudad.

¿Y cómo es que soy diferente a aquellos que han avistado? Sencillo. No somos una "sociedad" caótica. Tenemos nuestras propias reglas. Somos diferentes entre nosotros, unos han evolucionado más que otros. Mientras unos están confinados en las sombras —los llamados Aislados—, otros pueden campar a sus anchas por el mundo —denominados Alpheios—, como es mi caso. Y entre Aislados y Alpheios se encuentran los Betheidos, seres que se encuentran en el limbo, tanto en aspecto como en lugar dónde se pueden avistar. No están confinados en las sombras exclusivamente, pero tampoco pueden mostrarse en público. Son criaturas que no han podido regresar a su forma humana y se han quedado en el tránsito de ésta, mostrando características de canavar y humanas.

Desde fuera parece que nuestra única intención es eliminar al ser humano, mas no es eso, sino que anhelamos la oscuridad del ser humano. Somos seres movidos por la oscuridad. Nos alimentamos de ella. Elegimos a nuestras víctimas en función de la oscuridad que puebla sus corazones. Es cierto que nuestros métodos son poco ortodoxos, pero es la forma en la que actuamos. Cuando nuestros instintos afloran no lo podemos remediar por más que queramos.

En fin, en estas fechas tan señaladas, como es lógico, el chico con el que salía organizó una cita para celebrar el día de San Valentín. Primero ir al cine juntos, luego a pasar una tarde agradable en el parque y por último, una cena romántica en un lujoso restaurante. Y mencionó de una sorpresa al final de la noche. Aquel joven, a pesar de parecer tan inocente, tan romántico, escondía un oscuro pasado. Debajo de esa coraza de felicidad escondía una inmensa oscuridad. Elemento que me atrajo de él.

El día transcurría tal y como lo había planeado, no hubo ningún inconveniente. Todo salió a pedir de boca.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, el joven me llevó a su casa. Un vez llegamos y el joven cerró la puerta tras de sí, se lanzó sobre mí y me silenció con un fogoso beso. Estupendo, sería la ocasión perfecta para devorarlo allí mismo. Como era de esperar correspondí al beso de la misma forma y comencé a desvestirle al tiempo que lo encaminaba hacia el dormitorio para posteriormente darle un ligero empujón y tumbarlo sobre la mullida cama. La cual el chico había adornado con pétalos de rosa. Todo un romántico.

Al tiempo que le desvestía, él hacía lo mismo conmigo. Al llegar a la cama ambos ya nos encontrábamos desnudos de cintura para arriba. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas. El tacto de su pecho contra el mío me provocaba una placentera sensación. No tardé demasiado en desnudarle por completo. Necesitaba sentir toda su fisonomía, todo su ser, acercarme lo máximo posible a él. Sus besos, sus caricias... Ambos anhelábamos entregarnos el uno al otro. Mi ser estaba descubriendo una sensación que jamás había experimentado nunca. Una sensación que muy a mi pesar, no quería que se acabara nunca. Al fin, nos entregamos, nuestros cuerpos se unieron formando un solo ser. Los deseos carnales de ambos se hicieron realidad en aquella habitación. El placer y la lujuria invadían nuestros cuerpos. Placer y lujuria que demostrábamos con los gemidos que escapaban de nuestros labios.

Su cuerpo bajo el mío. Aquellos ojos anegados en lágrimas de felicidad. La imagen que me ofrecía no podía ser mejor, pero en mitad del acto mis instintos más primarios afloraron. El anhelo por devorar a aquel joven que se había entregado a mí invadió todo mi ser y justo en ese momento comenzó la transformación. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó, mostrando unos afilados dientes. De mi cabeza comenzaron a brotar unos retorcidos cuernos. La esclerótica de mis ojos se oscurecía por segundos hasta que sólo quedó un iris blanco. Raudo y veloz di la vuelta al joven, haciendo que mi pecho chocara contra su espalda. Los dedos de mis manos se alargaron hasta convertirse en afiladas garras que sin más dilación clavé en la espalda ajena, dejando que unos finos hilos de sangre resbalaran por la sudorosa piel del joven. Evidentemente el joven se quejó de ello y dirigió la vista atrás, sorprendiéndose por mi grotesco aspecto. De sus labios salió un sonoro grito, el cual acallé llevando una garra a su cuello, cortándole el paso del aire.

— **No grites o te irá muy mal** —advertí con voz de ultratumba al tiempo que deshacía la unión entre ambos. Amenaza en vano, porque de todas formas iba a acabar mal.

Solté la yugular del joven, convencido de que no gritaría para pedir auxilio, pero lo más probable es que emitiera algún que otro alarido por lo que le iba a hacer a continuación. Volví a darle la vuelta para tenerlo de frente y me senté sobre su cadera. Deslicé la mano que retiré por el pecho ajeno hasta detener mi avance en su abdomen. Del mismo modo que un cirujano hacía un corte limpio con un bisturí, yo lo realicé con mis propias uñas. El placer que estaba comenzando a sentir era completamente distinto al de ante. No sabría decir cual me deleitaba más. Aquella incisión fue hecha con el fin de extraer sus intestinos, los cuales me llevé hacia mi cuello y los posicioné como si fueran una bufanda. El rostro ajeno se descompuso del dolor, a lo que reaccioné ensanchando aún más la sonrisa y llevando una mano cubierta de sangre a su rostro, acariciándolo con suavidad para después lamerlo con lascivia. Me aparté de él e introduje una mano por la incisión realizada, buscando con ésta el corazón. Bien que podría haberle abierto el pecho, sin embargo no era lo mismo. La sensación de verlo sufrir un poco más hasta la muerte no era comparable con arrancarle la vida de un plumazo.

Di con el corazón, dañando a mi paso los demás órganos. Arranqué de cuajo el órgano deseado y lo extirpé, enseñándoselo antes de que el joven perdiera la vida en su último estertor. Acto seguido devoré el órgano extraído con ansia y me ensañé con su cuerpo, devorando todo aquello en lo que escondía su oscuridad. Me sentí completamente renovado.

El edificio entero se alarmó por el grito que emitió el joven al principio. Los vecinos cuchicheaban en la puerta y aporreaban ésta con la firme intención de derribarla y comprobar lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, cuando por fin la consiguieron abrir, mi persona ya no se encontraba en el interior del apartamento. Los vecinos se encontraron lo que quedaba del pobre chico, el cual yacía inerte sobre las sábanas empapadas en sangre y pétalos de rosa alrededor.

Un día de San Valentín provechoso, sí señor.


End file.
